Little Witch Academia: The Enchanted Parade
is an anime film released on July 3, 2015, at Anime Expo 2015 and October 9, 2015, in Japanese theaters. It's the sequel of the first special and tells the challenge of Atsuko Kagari to produce a parade with the help of her friends from the Luna Nova Magical Academy. Production The movie was funded by a Kickstarter campaign. It was funded up to $625,518 from a total of 7,938 patrons who pledged for the project to be made. Synopsis Akko Kagari enters a European, traditional, witch-training, prestigious school called Luna Nova Magical Academy based on the charming magic of the witch Shiny Chariot's show she saw when she was young. However, not being able to ride on a broom at all and doing mischievous things in class causes her trouble. Akko's friends, caretaker Lotte and cynic Sucy are allowed to participate in a parade that reproduces the history of witch-hunting as punishment! If they do not produce the parade successfully together with three other troublemaking students — Amanda O'Neill, Constanze Braunschbank-Albrechtsberger, and Jasminka Antonenko — they will be expelled. However, they would like to make it as happy as a show by Shiny Chariot! Akko's magical happy parade, involving the whole city taking off.http://littlewitchacademia.jp/story/; translation by Fandyllic. Summary Akko, Lotte, and Sucy having gotten in trouble yet again, are forced to team up with three other troublemakers; Amanda O'Neill, Constanze Amalie von Braunschbank-Albrechtsberger and Jasminka Antonenko, and must make an annual witch parade a success or else flunk the school year. Not content with how the festival revolves around the mockery and subjugation of witches, Akko becomes determined to make the festival a spectacle that would show off how awesome modern witches are and dispel their negative reputation. As Akko's ambitions for the parade grow, however, she ends up arguing with her friends when they don't feel the same way. However, Akko remains determined to prove Shiny Chariot's ideals of magic to everyone, using the Shiny Rod to borrow some magic from the Sorcerer's Stone for the parade. During the parade, some delinquent kids try to steal the rod, only to be caught by a rock giant that was sealed away long ago. Luckily, Akko is assisted by the other witches, including the return of Lotte and Sucy. Making up with each other, the three witches combine their power and put a stop to the giant, resulting in the parade becoming a great success. Voice cast Original soundtrack *"Mushroom Menace In The Lab" *"Title Intro" *"Parade Of The Witch Hunt" *"The Three Mischiefs" *"Akko’s Idea: The Happy Time Project" *"Dance Of The Brooms" *"The White Mage Appears..." *"Confrontation With Diana" *"A Trip To Town" *"Tomato Fight" *"The Evil Stirs..." *"The Magic Of Chariot" *"Akko’s Parade Preparation" *"Shiny Rod’s Revival" *"Luna Nova’s Witch Parade Happy Time" *"The Giant Awakes" *"The Show Must Go On..." *"Sucy To The Rescue / The Chase" *"Lotte’s Song Of The Spirits" *"The Witches Versus The Giant" *"Happy Time Ending" *"End Credits" *"Magic Parade" Trivia * Ursula doesn't use a powerful magic spell, like she did in the first short film, therefore her hair does not transform back to its natural red state. * Lotte and Jasminka both share the same voice actress in the English dub, Stephanie Sheh. ** Constanze and Hannah also share the same English dub voice actress, Jennifer Alyx. * This marks the first appearance of Blytonbury in the series. The city later appears in the anime. * When ''The Enchanted Parade was first released, Amanda could be briefly seen flipping off the camera. This scene has been edited in later revisions to pixelate Amanda's middle finger. * During its production stages, Lotte was originally intended to appear at the balcony of a nearby building as she starts singing her lullaby to save Akko and Sucy from monsters who surrounding them. However, Yō Yoshinari found this scene idea not striking enough, and thus rectified it by having her singing while flying with her broom. ** Also, instead of slowly descending onto a horde of angry spirit-possessed objects, Akko and Sucy were originally intended to be already on the ground surrounded by them. * This includes cameos of Rebecca Sugar and Ian-Jones Quintey who are the developers of Steven Universe. Gallery }} ;Banners & posters File:Little_Witch_Academia_The_Enchanted_Parade_jp_falling_claw.png File:Little_Witch_Academia_Enchanted_Parade_notext.jpg File:Official_LWA-TEP-img_sucy_akko_lotte.png File:Little_Witch_Academia_The_Enchanted_Parade_falling_landscape.jpg File:Little_Witch_Academia_The_Enchanted_Parade_en_banner.jpeg References External links : [http://littlewitchacademia.jp/ Official Little Witch Academia: The Enchanted Parade Trigger movie site] (in Japanese) : [http://littlewitchacademia.com/ Official Little Witch Academia: The Enchanted Parade Trigger movie site] (in English) : : : : es:Little Witch Academia: The Enchanted Parade Category:Films Category:Little Witch Academia